Jimmy McLarnin
|reach= |birth_date = |birth_place = Hillsborough, County Down, Ireland |nationality = Canadian |death_date = |death_place = Richland, Washington, United States of America |style = Orthodox |total = 68 |wins = 54 |KO = 21 |losses = 11 |draws = 3 |no contests = 0 |}} James McLarnin, known as Jimmy McLarnin, (19 December 1907 – 28 October 2004) was a Canadian professional boxer who became two-time welterweight world champion and an International Boxing Hall of Fame inductee. Background McLarnin was born in Hillsborough, County Down, Ireland, into a large Methodist family who emigrated to Vancouver when he was three. He took up boxing at the age of 10 after getting into a fight defending his newspaper-selling pitch. Former professional Charles "Pop" Foster recognised McLarnin's talent at the age of 13. He constructed a makeshift gym for McLarnin to train in, sure that he would one day be the champion of the world. The two of them would remain close, so much so that when Foster died, he left everything he had to McLarnin. Boxing career Following a successful start to his career in Vancouver, Foster took McLarnin to San Francisco, where his youthful appearance made it difficult to get a fight until he lied about his age, it is for this reason that McLarnin was known as the "Baby-faced Assassin". Despite his youthful appearance, McLarnin had incredible power with both fists, his right being particularly feared. However, like many similar fighters McLarnin suffered several hand injuries throughout his career; towards the end of his career McLarnin was forced to become more of a boxer due to this. McLarnin lost his first title shot on 21 May 1928 in New York against world lightweight champion Sammy Mandell. However, he did go on to beat him twice in the following two years. It would be five years before McLarnin would next get a title shot, during which time he knocked out several top names, including Al Singer, Ruby Goldstein, and Sid Terris. McLarnin's second title shot came against welterweight champion Young Corbett III. McLarnin won by knockout after only 2 minutes 37 seconds. Following his title success, McLarnin fought an epic three-fight series with Barney Ross. The first fight, on 28 May 1934, was won by Ross, but McLarnin regained his title in their next match four months later. In the deciding fight on 28 May 1935, McLarnin lost his title for the final time in a narrow decision, and for the rest of his life McLarnin claimed he had done enough to retain his belt. McLarnin retired in November 1936 still at the top of his game, having won his last two fights against all-time greats Tony Canzoneri and Lou Ambers. His record was 54 wins, 11 losses, and 3 draws in 68 contests. In 1996 Ring Magazine voted McLarnin the fifth-greatest welterweight of all time. Life after boxing Unlike many boxers, McLarnin invested his money wisely and retired a wealthy man. He opened an electrical goods store, and also did some acting, golfing, and lecturing. He never returned to the ring despite the large incentives for him to do so. Death McLarnin died in Richland, Washington in autumn of 2004, aged 96, and was interred in the Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery in Glendale, California. Professional boxing record | style="text-align:center;" colspan="8"|'54 Wins' (21 Knockouts), 11 Defeats (1 Knockout), 3 DrawsJimmy McLarnin's Professional Boxing Record. BoxRec.com. Retrieved on 2011-09-30. |- style="text-align:center; background:#e3e3e3;" |style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Res.' |style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Record' |style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Opponent' |style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Type' |style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Rd., Time' |style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Date' |style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Location' |style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Notes' |- align=center | Win |54-11-3 |align=left| Lou Ambers | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |53-11-3 |align=left| Tony Canzoneri | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |52-11-3 |align=left| Tony Canzoneri | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |52-10-3 |align=left| Barney Ross | | | |align=left| Polo Grounds, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |52-9-3 |align=left| Barney Ross | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden Bowl, Queens, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |51-9-3 |align=left| Barney Ross | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden Bowl, Queens, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |51-8-3 |align=left| Young Corbett III | | | |align=left| Wrigley Field, Los Angeles, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |50-8-3 |align=left| Sammy Fuller | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |49-8-3 |align=left| Benny Leonard | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |48-8-3 |align=left| Lou Brouillard | | | |align=left| Yankee Stadium, Bronx, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |48-7-3 |align=left| Billy Petrolle | | | |align=left| Yankee Stadium, Bronx, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |47-7-3 |align=left| Billy Petrolle | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |46-7-3 |align=left| Billy Petrolle | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |46-6-3 |align=left| Al Singer | | | |align=left| Yankee Stadium, Bronx, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |45-6-3 |align=left| Jack Thompson | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |- align=center | Win |44-6-3 |align=left| Sammy Mandell | | | |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |43-6-3 |align=left| Ruby Goldstein | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |42-6-3 |align=left| Sammy Mandell | | | |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |41-6-3 |align=left| Sergeant Sammy Baker | | | |align=left| New York Coliseum, Bronx, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |40-6-3 |align=left| Ray Miller | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |39-6-3 |align=left| Joe Glick | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |38-6-3 |align=left| Joe Glick | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |37-6-3 |align=left| Ray Miller | | | |align=left| Olympia Stadium, Detroit, Michigan}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |37-5-3 |align=left| Stanislaus Loayza | | | |align=left| Olympia Stadium, Detroit, Michigan}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |36-5-3 |align=left| Phil McGraw | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |35-5-3 |align=left| Sammy Mandell | | | |align=left| Polo Grounds, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |35-4-3 |align=left| Sid Terris | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |34-4-3 |align=left| Billy Wallace | | | |align=left| Olympia Stadium, Detroit, Michigan}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |33-4-3 |align=left| Louis Kaplan | | | |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |32-4-3 |align=left| Don Long | | | |align=left| San Diego Coliseum, San Diego, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |31-4-3 |align=left| Charlie McBride | | | |align=left| San Diego Coliseum, San Diego, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |30-4-3 |align=left| Lope Tenorio | | | |align=left| Legion Stadium, Hollywood, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |29-4-3 |align=left| Johnny Lamar | | | |align=left| Legion Stadium, Hollywood, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |28-4-3 |align=left| Freeman Black | | | |align=left| San Diego Coliseum, San Diego, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |27-4-3 |align=left| Tommy Cello | | | |align=left| Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles, California}} |align=left| |- align=center |style="background:#abcdef;"|Draw |26-4-3 |align=left| Tommy Cello | | | |align=left| Recreation Park, San Francisco, California}} |- align=center | Loss |26-4-2 |align=left| Doc Snell | | | |align=left| Legion Stadium, Hollywood, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |26-3-2 |align=left| Joe Glick | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |25-3-2 |align=left| Johnny Farr | | | |align=left| Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |25-2-2 |align=left| Joey Sangor | | | |align=left| Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |24-2-2 |align=left| Bud Taylor | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |24-1-2 |align=left| Bud Taylor | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |23-1-2 |align=left| Jackie Fields | | | |align=left| Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |22-1-2 |align=left| Pancho Villa | | | |align=left| Oaks Park, Emeryville, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Loss |21-1-2 |align=left| Bud Taylor | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |21-0-2 |align=left| Eddie Spec Ramies | | | |align=left| Recreation Park, San Francisco, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |20-0-2 |align=left| Young Farrell | | | |align=left| Lyceum A.C., Los Angeles, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |19-0-2 |align=left| Teddy Silva | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |18-0-2 |align=left| Fidel LaBarba | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center |style="background:#abcdef;"|Draw |17-0-2 |align=left| Memphis Pal Moore | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center |style="background:#abcdef;"|Draw |17-0-1 |align=left| Fidel LaBarba | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |17-0 |align=left| Fidel LaBarba | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |16-0 |align=left| Young Nationalista | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |15-0 |align=left| Frankie Dolan | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |14-0 |align=left| Benny Diaz | | | |align=left| Vernon Arena, Vernon, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |13-0 |align=left| Abe Gordon | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |12-0 |align=left| Jimmy Griffiths | | | |align=left| L-st Arena, Sacramento, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |11-0 |align=left| Jockey Joe Dillon | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |10-0 |align=left| Johnny Jockey Lightner | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |9-0 |align=left| Frankie Grandetta | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |8-0 |align=left| Jimmy Griffiths | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |7-0 |align=left| Sammy Lee | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |6-0 |align=left| Frankie Sands | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |5-0 |align=left| Joe Conde | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |4-0 |align=left| Eddie Collins | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |3-0 |align=left| Frankie Sands | | | |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |2-0 |align=left| Mickey Gill | | | |align=left| Hastings Gym, Vancouver, British Columbia}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |1-0 |align=left| Young Fry | | | |align=left| Hasting Gym, Vancouver, British Columbia}} |align=left| References External links * * |- |- |- Category:1907 births Category:2004 deaths Category:People from County Down Category:Sportspeople from British Columbia Category:Canadian boxers Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Irish emigrants to Canada Category:Canadian people of Ulster-Scottish descent Category:People from Hillsborough, County Down Category:Sportspeople from Vancouver Category:Welterweight boxers Category:International Boxing Hall of Fame inductees Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale)